<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 - No.6 Please.... by Jakkuor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869957">Whumptober 2020 - No.6 Please....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor'>Jakkuor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Torture, minor suicidal thoughts?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about 10 years after the fic I wrote for day 2</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 - No.6 Please....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about 10 years after the fic I wrote for day 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jakkuor yelps when Andrelina shoves her to the ground, a sharp pain shooting up her knees. She crawls away, ears flattening against her head. She fucked up. She fucked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>An escape attempt sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>on paper but things never seem to go her way. The elf grabs a fistful of her hair and drags her to the center of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you got to say for yourself?” Every syllable is shaking with rage. Jakk’s in so much shit now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry…” she tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be,” Andrelina growls. She roughly snaps the shackles shut around her wrists, ignoring her whimper when the metal pinches skin. A snap of her fingers and the chains are shifting, pulling her arms up and over her head. She’s forced to stretch out as high as she can while remaining on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakk pulls at the cuffs, but to no avail. She’s trapped, and at Andrelina’s mercy - or lack thereof. Tears are already starting to form in her eyes, and the elf hasn’t even hit her yet. The ring of a dagger sliding out of its sheath makes her flinch and twist in her bonds. Andrelina doesn’t even try to be careful and, as she cuts away Jakk’s tunic, the blade scrapes her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tabaxi cries out, partially in pain and partially in terror. “I-I’m sorry! I-I won’t run ever again, I p-promise, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrelina punctuates the word with a slap across the face, the sound of the impact echoing in the dungeon. Jakk has to bite back a wail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think you could escape so easily? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I’d let you just leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting out of a punishment that easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t get the chance to respond. Jakkuor screams as white hot pain hits her shoulder and stretches across to her opposite hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another lash across her back and the tabaxi throws back her head and howls, tears spilling down her cheeks. It’s too much. The pain is too much. But she can’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third, a fourth, and soon she has lost count. Blood is spilling down her back, onto the floor, and she is sobbing. Her pleas for mercy are incoherent, the crack of the whip barely audible over her screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s awarded a break. Her head is spinning and her back is on fire, but she manages to catch her breath for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No more, no more, please, no more,” she whimpers, still trying so hard to escape the cuffs. “P-Please, stop, please. I-I won’t ever try to run again, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrelina stuffs a foul tasting cloth into her mouth and ties it around her head. A gag. She looks up, silently pleading with the elf, but she’s ignored. Like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you when we’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jakk can do is cry. Cry, and scream with each lash. She can’t hold her head up any longer, too exhausted to try and stay upright. Her shoulders are aching from being trapped in such a position, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>pales </span>
  </em>
  <span>in comparison to the rest of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants out. She wants out of this hell more than anything in the world. She doesn’t want to be Andrelina and Solinar’s punching bag anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision’s starting to get fuzzy. And it isn’t much longer before she blacks out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t let me wake...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>